Conventional digital cameras produce unencrypted output. Encryption to captured images provided after an image is generated and stored is a operator option. Canon® provided the OSK-E3 kit for a period for some of its cameras for source encryption, but it has been discontinued. Many cameras perform face detection in captured images, but don't bind or associate the detection to a operator database. Some photo processing systems also perform face recognition and allow operators to input names and bind them to a contact database, but do not encrypt content. Social networks and photo sharing services provide the capability to tag people and share photos based on the people tagged in photos. They do not allow extensive control by people who are having their photos taken, nor do they provide a capability to repudiate and prevent free copying and distribution.